


Look at me, look at you

by KB0821



Series: Daiyan (Kinda canon) [4]
Category: QCYN, SNH48, THE9 (Band), YouthWithYou2
Genre: Daiyan - Freeform, F/F, Fluff without Plot, Gentle monster, Girlfriend things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:59:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26685526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KB0821/pseuds/KB0821
Summary: What Yu Yan wanted to say is the second she stepped in that store, Dai Meng was the first thing that came into her mind.Or the “Don’t force someone to make time for you because if they really want to, they will” prompt and these girlfriends are proof of that.
Relationships: Dai Meng/Yu Yan
Series: Daiyan (Kinda canon) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942117
Comments: 14
Kudos: 30





	Look at me, look at you

**Author's Note:**

> I know the whole timing of their schedule of Yu Yan in Gentle Monster and Daimeng going to Guangzhou and Changsha and the whole AW9 thing does not match, but for the sake of the fic, let's just say that it does. 
> 
> hehehe. 
> 
> Another daiyan fic because they're still in my mind. hehehe. Hope you guys enjoy and thank you for reading.

Which one is the best?

Yu Yan hated bothering Xu Jiaqi on her day off, especially when all Xu Jiaqi talked about for weeks is finally just having one day with her girlfriend. But Yu Yan doesn’t know anyone better to ask except for the one who knows her girlfriend the most. Yu Yan promised herself that she’ll make up for it. Maybe cook Xu Jiaqi meals for a week and carry her bag if they go on a trip.

To her surprise, Xu Jiaqi replied much quicker than she thought.

Jiaqi: For you or for me?

Yu Yan: For someone.

Jiaqi: Is this someone I know?

Yu Yan let out a growl, earning a few awkward stares her way which she tries to diffuse with an awkward smile. She returns her attention to the message, it’s times like this that she forgets that Xu Jiaqi is the older one.

Yu Yan: It’s for her. So, can you please help me choose?

Jiaqi: Ohhhhhhhh, our cute, little mangnae asking her jiejie for help.

Now she’s just really pissing her off.

Yu Yan: You’re not going to stop, are you?

Jiaqi: I’m here as your fashionable jiejie. Get that third glasses from the left. She would look badass in it.

Yu Yan picks up the oversized, square framed dark sunglasses and Yu Yan couldn’t agree more. Her girl would look so badass in it.

*

“Hey. I got something for you.”

Their youngest member barely looked up when Xu Jiaqi placed the paper bag on her desk. But Xu Jiaqi learned from Daimeng that Yu Yan is all about her micro-expressions, that split second reaction before she masks her façade again. Yu Yan had gotten better now, more expressive with her and the rest of their groupmates, but sometimes it’s the silence that speaks volumes for their youngest member.

“From Guangzhou and Changsha.”

Yu Yan sets her guitar away, walking over to her with a confused expression, “Wait… did she brought it to you?”

“Well, no. I didn’t get to see her last night or today. Wuzhe gave it to me cause Daimeng is busy doing this new girl group thing.”

“She works too much.” Yu Yan mumbles a little too loudly.

“She does. So,” Jiaqi sits on Yu Yan’s bed. “I want to see the glasses you got her.”

“Ummm. Okay.”

It was cute to hear that nervous tone to Yu Yan okay. Up close, Jiaqi spots that worry hazing in those usually stoic eyes.

But Jiaqi beams as she looks inside the fancy white packaging, “Oh wow. Yu Yan, she would love this.”

“Really?” Yu Yan says, almost in a breath of relief. “I mean she got a lot of them.”

“But nothing coming from you. So, I’m going to bet that this is going to be her favorite. So? It’s your anniversary or something?”

“What? No. It’s just that ummm… I wanted to give her something.”

What Yu Yan wanted to say is the second she stepped in that store, Dai Meng was the first thing that came into her mind. She remembers the first time she saw her with glasses, standing behind her in that blue shirt with that expression. Yu Yan just had to call her Dai Meng laoshi because she feels that anything below that is an insult.

She remembers when Dai Meng had to wear sunglasses, not to score cool points but to hide how beat up her eyes were without makeup. It was nonsense for Yu Yan because Daimeng still looked too beautiful.

But as cool or as intimidating Dai Meng is with glasses, Yu Yan admits that nothing makes her heart race more than seeing her without them. They have been together for almost a year now, but there is just something about the way Dai Meng looks at her that Yu Yan can’t decipher. A look that sends a shiver down her spine and gets her heart out whack. She tries to make sense of it, tries to ask why is she looking at her like that, but before she could even breathe those words out, Dai Meng would steal those words from her lips with a kiss. 

“She might not wear it in public though, knowing how people can put things together.”

The smile disappeared just as quickly. “Oh.”

“She’s quite protective of you.” Xu Jiaqi reassures her. “Of what you guys have. You know… price of fame.”

There’s a tinge of pain in Xu Jiaqi’s tone, and Yu Yan looked away when she saw a flash of hurt in Xu Jiaqi’s usually mischievous gaze.

“Yeah.”

“But she’s coming over later, right? After her thing with AW9?”

“Yeah. I guess if she’s not too tired.”

“Oh. She won’t. Don’t tell her I told you this, but you are part of her plan now.”

“Huh?” There’s confusion in Yu Yan’s eyes and at the same time a bit of excitement of what it could mean. “She never told me about it.”

“Well, she doesn’t want to scare you. Me and my baby talked about it a lot, that’s because we have been together for almost eight years that’s like our next step already. But you guys are not a year yet, so Daimeng doesn’t want to freak you out.”

“I’m not freaked out.”

“Alright.” Jiaqi’s phone beep, a glance on her phone, smiling instantly as she sees the name flashing on the screen. “Ummm, I have to get this.”

“Okay. Ummm… Xu Jiaqi?”

“Yup.”

“Ahhhh…” Yu Yan scratches the back of her neck trying to force that word out. “Ummm thank you for ahhhh helping.”

Jiaqi smirks in delight. “Of course, always remember, jiejie is here for you always, baobeir.”

Yu Yan’s mumbling turned into a snarl, “Goodbye, Xu Jiaqi.”

*

It was the Prada bucket hat that she took off first before Dai Meng ruffles her thick dark locks. Then, her black mask was next revealing those fucking kissable lips that Yu Yan misses so much.

“Hey.” 

How long has it been? A week, two weeks, almost a month since they last saw each other? Yu Yan thought that after a few months of living this crazy schedule that she might get used to not missing Daimeng, but her girlfriend made that impossible. 

Not when in between interview, promos, rehearsals, her vlogging, her two girl groups, she still finds the time to call her and message her. Sometimes just five minutes when she sneaked out from her rehearsals, sometimes they have an hour to spare, and sometimes when they’re both so lucky and had matching days off, she stays the night.

Not when every time Daimeng has an out of town schedule she always gets her something. And it’s not even those little something. The things she gets her aren’t cheap, like the Swarovski bracelet and Raybans. She travels and brings her all this stuff, Xie Keyin teased her if she has a sugar mommy that little squirt regretted it in an instant. 

When she argued to Daimeng about it, all she said was, my girlfriend deserves the best. 

As they pull away from their kiss, a nervous anticipation slowly builds inside of Yu Yan. Maybe tonight, she could prove to Daimeng that the future doesn’t scare her. 

*

Or maybe…

Maybe she’s really just all talk and no game. She tells herself that she’s ready to prove to Daimeng that their future won’t scare her when she doesn’t even the guts to give her her gift. She has her back against Dai Meng, her entire body almost inside her closet as she holds on to her gift. Dai Meng is already in bed, scrolling through her phone.

She doesn’t know what is scaring her. That maybe she’s being too much? Maybe Daimeng doesn’t like it? Should she wait until there’s an occasion?

“Baby, come to bed already.”

Yu Yan lost her nerves and shoves it back inside her closet. Yeah. Maybe next time like her birthday or Lunar new year or Valentine or something.

“Still busy?”

“I’m just looking at my schedule for tomorrow.” Before Dai Meng place her phone on the bedside table, all her attention on Yu Yan now. “How are you?”

Yu Yan could see how tired Daimeng is. Even without make up and a hairstylist, Dai meng keeps a regimented routine that keeps her skin and hair flawless, but her eyes tell another story. They were still hypnotic but it couldn’t hide how tired she is when even keeping her eyes open seems like a struggle.

“I’m alright. I’m getting busy now.”

“I know, my favorite comedian.” Dai Meng presses a loud kiss on Yu Yan’s cheek, making Yu Yan roll her eyes. “You’re too funny these days, you know that?”

“No. I’m not.” Yu Yan grumbles, hoping her blush doesn’t show.

“How are you and your boyfriend doing?”

“Boyfri-“ Yu Yan turns to her in complete surprise, until it dawns on her who she was talking about. “Stop it.”

“What?” 

“He’s married.”

“Oh. I feel much better that when he’s not married, he would become an option.”

“Don’t you start.” Yu Yan says with a threatening tone and glare that was usually enough for the9 comrades to backpedal and call out the Gods out for protection, but Yu Yan learned the hard way that this does not work with Dai Meng. 

There is that playful dare from Dai Meng’s eyes that infuriates Yu Yan to the core. So, she huffs, almost bounced off the bed as she turns her back on her annoying girlfriend. 

She’s thinking of throwing those sunglasses off her balcony, hopefully, it’s still in one piece when it landed. Or…

Or she could just sell it or give it away. No. She’ll sell it, charge Yu Shuxin double the price. 

Yu Yan feels gentle pinches on her side and she’s quick to swat it away.

“Youteasemewithlaoshiwhenyougokissinggirlsonstage.” She mumble raps under her breath. 

“What?”

“Nothing. I’m sleepy.” Yu Yan snapped huffing once again.

“Okay. Night baby,” Dai Meng press a light kiss on Yu Yan’s cheek, which Yu Yan quickly wipes of with the back of her hand because she’s mature like that.

She heard Dai Meng let out a sigh and Yu Yan thought good, let her get frustrated too.

“Look… I like it when idiots try their luck with you then you ignore them. But when you smile at him like that…”

Yu Yan narrows her eyes before turning around. There were no signs of smugness in Dai Meng’s expression now. Dai Meng was smiling yet her eyes look so exhausted and Yu Yan inched forward. Not a lot just a little bit.

“I’m just excited to see him.”

“I know.”

“Like when you’re happy when you get to kiss your white moonlight.”

“What?” Dai Meng looks surprised before letting out a chuckle, “She’s like my bro you know?”

“Doesn’t look like it.”

“She is. I just do it to mess with them. She and Xu Jiaqi are practically married, they’re just waiting for two years now.”

The mention of their future plan made Yu Yan gaze unconsciously to her closet, her gift about to start collecting dust. What is she so afraid of?

“Ummm… wait here.” Yu Yan got out of bed, digging through her closet, walking slowly back to the bed, Daimeng’s expression softening up as she sees what Yu Yan is holding.

“What’s this?”

“Ummm… I ahhh for you.” Yu Yan stretches her arms out, like a little girl confessing to her qianbei, begging them to notice her. 

Yu Yan watches as Daimeng’s grin grew wider as she pulls the box out of the paper bag, gently unraveling it. Her worry dissipating more and more. 

“Ummm… I got you the gift receipt so if you don’t like it, you can just return it and-“

“Come here-”

Yu Yan felt a tug on her shirt, and before she knew it those lips were locked on hers. A sweet thank you kiss that lingered a bit longer until Dai Meng pulls away, her sweet smile matching her sweet gaze.

“I got this from my favorite girl. There’s no way I’m going to do that.” 

Yu yan smiles back, shy and soft, “You like it?”

“I like- no I love it.” Daimeng kisses her once again. “Thank you. You know you don’t have to buy me anything.”

“Look who’s talking.”

“Well, I can’t help it. Whenever I go places, I see something and think that Yu Yan would love this.”

“I do. I love everything you give me.”

“I love this so, so much. I’m going to wear it in my sleep.” Dai Meng puts it on and lays straight on her back.

Yu Yan rolls her eyes, yet couldn’t hide her amused smile. She’s learning more and more that these river girls are just natural comedians, “Okay, now you’re just being ridiculous.”

“Nope. I look cool. You can wake up and just be with all this coolness.”

“You’re going to break it.”

“Not if I sleep like this.” Dai Meng lays stiff, looking like a cool corpse with her gentle monster sunglasses on. 

Yu Yan rolls her eyes, leaning close as she pulls the sunglasses off. “I like it better when I can look at you.”

And Yu Yan has to give herself a pat in the back for getting a rare expression out of Daimeng. The same flustered, bumbling expression she had during their lion rehearsals when she teased her for being shy. Dai Meng is so used to having girls just demanding for her to step on them, that it’s like almost unicorn rare to see Dai Meng at the other side, getting all shy and blushy. 

“I could look at you too.” Dai Meng confesses. “Whether you’re on stage, on TV, on my phone, on Weibo, on douyin but especially right now, when I’m the only one who can look at you like this. Actually, even if you’re not there, I could still see you. I could look at you forever, Yu Yan.”

Damn. How quick the tides turn cause now she’s the one left reeling from Dai Meng’s words. But Yu Yan tries to formulate something to counter that. Something to assure her that she’s ready and she’s anticipating it. That the only future she sees is the one with Dai Meng in it. 

So, just like she always does, she answers her with a kiss.

Her heart race when Dai Meng's fingers start to tiptoe under her shirt, her nails gently grazing across her sides. Yu Yan pulls away while she still has her sanity, so she could say,

“Forever.” Yu Yan whispers breathlessly. “I like- No.”

She twists them around her bed, pinning a reluctant Dai Meng underneath before she brushes their noses playfully.

“I love it.”


End file.
